


Mine

by animelover099



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Clone Sex, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: Mentioning how handsome Hashirama was riled up your boyfriend more than you thought.Madara x reader x Clone!Madara





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all Madara lovers out there like myself. Especially to my lovely friend and fellow hoe, Mimi. Enjoy loves!

 

You really don’t know how it happened.

One minute you were talking casually about Hashirama and how he’d given you a tight hug upon your return to Konoha. It had been a while and you couldn’t help but mention how handsome the man really was.

But right now, you found yourself underneath your angry boyfriend, Madara. Naked.

He’d ripped his bedsheets to the side and successfully trapped you. His hands pinned your arms above your head against the bed. You felt vulnerable, exposed and excited against all his thick muscle and hot skin. Ebony eyes pointedly stared into your own.

Madara’s lips crashed onto yours, his eyes sliding shut. Your moan stifled.  His warm lips slid across yours, deepening the kiss and leaving you breathless. You gasped when he suddenly shoved his knee between your thighs and up against your wet heat.

His tongue darted in, searching and tasting. He tasted like mint. He touched your tongue with his, rubbing against it before swiping along the roof of your mouth. Everything felt warm and wet. You shook in his grasp, desperate for air, and when Madara broke away, a thin string of saliva connected your mouth to his.

Heat rushed to your cheeks, and you felt the need to squeeze your thighs together. Madara’s lips fell on your neck, licking, biting and marking. You lifted your hips in an attempt to rub yourself against his pant leg, but he moved away. He smirked at your whine.

You opened your mouth to protest, but a large finger stroking your slick lips provoked a moan instead. Cheeks scorched with heat, you thrust your hips against his fingers, in another attempt to revel in pleasure.

“Please…”

Your plea was answered when two thick fingers swiftly penetrated you. Hard.

Your back arched, moans spilled from your lips at how merciless Madara pumped his fingers in and out. He growled in your ear, low enough that it sounded like a purr. His lips littered your neck with red teeth marks.  

“Listen to how wet you are.”

You mewled, your eyes screwed shut, as his fingers drew out of you with slick liquid before thrusting in again, faster. Your hips bucked to the powerful hand between your legs. His hand felt callous against your drenched walls; you nearly choked when he added a third digit. He twisted and scissored, rewarded with your breathless voice.

All movement stopped suddenly and his hand left your weeping core. Your eyes opened, glistening. You panted, eyebrows furrowed.

“Why…?”

Madara smirked and moved to the side, his back facing you. You propped yourself up on your elbows, trying to see what he was doing. Before you could question him, a gasp left your lips when a hand suddenly wrapped around your ankle. You were dragged down the bed, your heart palpitating much faster than before. Your legs dangled from the bed and when you looked between them, another Madara was there. He had summoned a clone.

Movement to your left caught your attention; Madara returned, having removed his clothes. His eyes, no longer onyx, but crimson red. You bit your bottom lip, your eyes trailed down his chiseled body to his delicious abs to the veins and curls of his dark hair.

“Receive your punishment.”

Your cheeks erupted when his hand wrapped around his thick, long erection. Pumping himself, he used the pad of his thumb to spread his pre-cum around the head. His sharingan fixated on your heaving breasts and hard nipples.

Your legs were wrenched apart, immediately drawing your attention to the Madara clone between your them. He still wore his underwear and his eyes were ebony. His smile dark and taunting. He grabbed your hips roughly and slammed your sobbing core against his large bulge. The Madara to your left groaned when his clone gyrated and thrusted his hips against your clit.

You threw your head back, moans escaping in chanting praises. You felt your stomach knot; it was getting to be too much. Your legs locked around his waist, encouraging him to move closer.

“Madara...”

Madara growled, leaned down and captured your lips; his hand pumped his cock faster. His other hand cupped your right breast and squeezed.

His clone moved back, spreading your legs further apart. Wet, thin, shimmering strings messed your inner thighs from his earlier grinding. His hot breath fanned against your twitching pussy. You squirmed, waiting for him to feast upon your juice, but it never came.

Madara broke away from your lips, his own twisted into a smirk. “Beg.”

You flushed. You tried to lift your hips, but his clone pushed you down on the bed again. You made a noise of frustration causing both Madara and his clone to laugh. You wiggled in his hold, but it was futile. You turned your face away.

“Please…”

Madara’s lips curled. “Please what?”

“Please...don’t…stop.”

“Why?”

“Because…”

“Because, what?”

“I...I want you to touch me.”

“Good girl,” Madara thumbed your nipple. “You look so sweet like this.”

A lewed moan left you when his clone licked a stripe along the slit of your pussy to your clit. Smooth, hot and wet. You whimpered at how slick his tongue felt and how well it delved between your folds.

“Does it feel good?” Madara leaned back and fondled his balls. His red eyes memorizing every contour and curve of your body and the pleasure twisting on your face. “You love being dominated by me, don’t you?”

You turned your head to the side to watch Madara stroke himself as his clone lapped greedily at your core. His tongue shot in and out, your walls spasming and squeezing. Madara reached between your thighs to rub rough circles on your clit.

The tongue plunging in you and Madara thumbing your clit caused your vision to blur. You squealed his name and threw your head back, your fingers dove into his long, black hair and tugged. Your walls clamped down on the clone’s fervent tongue. He continued to drink your cascading juices, prolonging your climax. The clone gave a final lick before he leaned back, his lips red and glistening.

Madara dipped his finger into your core and brought them to his lips to taste what his clone had. He licked his finger, purring at how delicious it was. He dipped again, taking some of your cum on his forefinger and middle to spread it along his shaft.

Madara’s clone removed his underwear, his erection identical to the one to your left. He shifted between your legs, his forearms on either side of your head. Your toes curled. He rubbed the tip of his dick against your slit to thoroughly coat himself in your excretion.

Wasting no more time, the clone lined himself with your entrance while Madara pinched your nipple.

With a primal growl, the clone snapped his hips forward, entering you with one swift, wet motion. You cried out, your back arching again. He left you no room to breath because he slammed back into you, pistoning at an impossible speed.

The stretch was astonishing - breathtaking. The curve of his cock buried itself deep and merciless.

The bed shifted to your left, Madara moved closer. His cock seeped with pre-cum as he aimed the head at your lips.

“Suck it.”

You opened your mouth, encasing his member and tasting the salty liquid. Immediately you began to suck on the tip, using your tongue to flicker back and forth against the slit. Madara grunted and leaned closer, so that his dick slid down your throat. His fingers tangled into your hair, low grunts and quiet sighs left his lips. You moans vibrated around his shaft, elevating his pleasure.

Madara pulled out his member coated in hot saliva from your mouth. His clone slowed his thrusts, only to roll on his back with you on his chest. Your knees dug into the bed on either side of his hips, his stiff cock still buried inside.

The sudden presence behind sent a shiver through your body. You yelped when you felt two different whacks upon your ass. Madara had slapped your right cheek, his clone your left.

“Another,” Madara spanked your right cheek again, this time a little harsher.

You went to bury your face in his clone’s neck as he began to thrust into your core again, but the man behind you gathered your hair in his hand and tugged. You groaned loudly when Madara used his other hand to push your ass up so that his member poked at your backdoor. He slid a finger inside, preparing you for something much bigger. You relaxed against him, your words incoherent because of the pulsating cock being driven in and out of you sobbing lower lips.

Madara peppered your neck with kisses as he finally eased himself into you with a guttural groan.  

Your eyes squeezed shut when Madara submerged himself completely in your ass, relishing in the pleasure spiking through you. Sharp gasps eluded you, your mouth hanging open and a trail of saliva leaked out. Madara pumped in and out, strict and dominating. His fingers held your hips steady; his other hand pulled on your hair again.

Soon, his clone joined the rhythm, finding the precise moment to time his upward thrusts. When Madara pulled out, the clone hilted inside. You were never empty. The clone reached up and wrapped his fingers around your neck to lightly choke you. Only a thin layer seperated the two thick cocks pounding you.

You willed yourself to look at the man beneath you. Madara’s clone shine with a light coat of sweat against his beautiful olive skin. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. His hair fanned out against the pillow. The muscles in his arms were tense, muscles straining, as they held onto the back of your legs. You followed the line of his abs to the his cock pulsing in an out of your sobbing core, rapidly. You couldn't tear your eyes away from where you connected.

A sharp swat to your ass provoked a yelp, drawing your attention away from the clone to the man behind you. Madara tilted your head back with a tug on your hair and bewitched you with his scarlet eyes. His mouth found yours in an open, wet mess of dancing tongues. The two of you too distracted by your rutting sexes to care.

The pleasure started to tip you over the edge again, another climax just a few thrusts away. You felt both cocks twitching inside you, your body shook when Madara and his clone hit several sensitive bundles of nerves. You screamed his name, your vision flashing white.

Madara grunted, his thrusts became sloppy. His clone started to loose his tempo as well, as the need to just fuck you into his mattress overid anything else.

“Mine,” Madara growled in your ear, his hold on your hip tightened enough to leave bruises. It was hot, tight, slick and wet all at the same time.

You cried his name as you came again, your tight ass clenched around him and your slick cunt convulsing his clone’s cock.

“Nngh!” Madara groaned loudly, murmuring your name and exploded inside of your ass. He shot his hot cum inside of you in thick spurts.

His clone gripped your hips and slammed himself as deep as he could, his release mimicking the first.

You groaned and the overwhelming feeling of being filled, Madara’s pearl white seed dribbled out of your ass to mix with the sticky clear and white essence between your legs.

Madara massaged your hip as he slid out of your ass. His clone leaned up and kissed your face and neck.

You groaned when Madara suddenly reached around you to rub your swollen clit.

“Madara -”

“ - Surely, you didn’t think we were finished?” He tilted your head back and growled against you lips. “I’m going to cum inside of you until my balls are empty.”


End file.
